Jackie Chan Adventures
Jackie Chan Adventures is an American animated television series starring the adventures of a fictionalized version of action film star Jackie Chan. Many of the episodes contain references to Chan's actual works. This series ran on Kids' WB! from September 9, 2000 to July 8, 2005 with a total of 95 episodes. During its run it was also shown on Cartoon Network, and afterwards its reruns landed on Disney XD. There have been several toys and video games based on the series. Plot Jackie is recruited by Section 13 to search for twelve magic talismans scattered across the globe, in order to stop a criminal organization known as the Dark Hand from using them to revive an ancient demon sorcerer, Shendu. He helps getting the Rooster Talisman that he finds embedded in a shield in a Bavarian castle. He must also deal with his niece, who has flown in to live with him. While dining in a Chinese restaurant, Uncle tells Jackie and Jade about the legend of the Talismans. The one they have bears the mark of the rooster, and there are twelve talismans altogether -- one for each member of the Chinese zodiac, and each with a different magical power. Jade is eager to start the search, and she asks Jackie to teach her his martial arts skills. While trying to imitate them, she accidentally kicks a waiter, which causes a chain of accidents and wreckage that launches the talisman into a bowl of noodle soup. While Jackie lectures Jade on the importance of self-discipline over mere ambition, the bowl is delivered to the Chans, and Jade unknowingly swallows the talisman. Just then, the Enforcers arrive looking for the talisman, and Jackie fights them off. When he looks back to the table, he sees the talisman missing, and he comes to a conclusion that the Dark Hand took it. Outside, the Enforcers call Valmont and report that they could not find the talisman. Shendu provides Valmont a seeking device, giving it first to the Shadowkhan. Jackie catches up with the Enforcers trying to drive away and fights with them for the talisman. Meanwhile, the Shadowkhan have used the detector to identify Jade as the bearer of the talisman. Jackie moves to fight them off, but they are pursuing Jade, who struggles to escape them by swiping a skateboard. In her frantic dash to get away, Jade accidentally rides off of a bridge, but to her shock, she does not fall. While she turns and floats back to a safe footing, Jackie fights the Shadowkhan, and his efforts combined with Jade's knock them all off the bridge. He then turns to her, but he does not believe her statement that she can fly. Even as he tries to understand it, Tohru appears behind him and knocks him out. Tohru then holds up the seeking device he has picked up, seeing that it points to Jade. At a fish cannery, Tohru calls Valmont, reporting that he has kidnapped Jade and Jackie, and although the device indicates the girl, she does not have the talisman. Shendu advises for Tohru to look within, and Valmont adds, "While you're at it, eliminate Jackie Chan." In the next room, Jackie regains consciousness just as Tohru arrives to dissect Jade, who is strapped to a table. They realize that the talisman is in her stomach, and Jackie tells her to get away somehow. Jade remembers how she flew before, and she tries to escape her bonds, but she ends up levitating everything else in the room. As Tohru prepares his sword, she knocks him out with a barrel of fish and then cuts herself and Jackie free. She is now capable of floating several feet in the air and propelling other objects by concentrating her will through the talisman. The two try to escape, but the Enforcers arrive and Tohru wakes up. Jade is able to beat the henchmen, but Tohru provides a much tougher fight. Jade tries to help Jackie with her new power, but it causes more trouble than help, and Tohru seizes Jackie in a crushing grip. Then, she gets the idea of lifting Tohru himself. She raises him twenty feet into the air, then drops him just after Jackie drops out of his grip. Tohru crashes through the floor into the ocean, and Jackie barely escapes being crushed beneath. At Section 13, Jackie tells Captain Black that Uncle was right about the talismans having magic. Captain Black does not believe him, and he moves on to say that Jackie and Jade have to live at Section 13 because they need him for research. Just then, Jade enters the room, as her stomach has just been pumped and the talisman has been retrieved. When she sees that she'll be living in a super-secret underground base, she asks if she is a secret agent now, and both Jackie and Captain Black are quick to reply, "No". Jackie travels to a Mexican pyramid in search of the Ox Talisman, and the Enforcers follow him. Inside the pyramid, Jackie finds that the talisman has already been taken by someone else, but just then, the Dark Hand confronts him for it, and he manages to escape with a little help from Jade - who wasn't supposed to be there. After escaping, he and Jade go to the city, hoping to run across a clue as to where the talisman may have been taken. While Jackie shops, Jade meets Paco, a huge fan of a Mexican masked wrestler El Toro Fuerte. At first she thinks he is asking her on a date. He hands her a promotional poster for the upcoming match, and he claims that El Toro is the greatest wrestler in the world. Jade disagrees, declaring that wrestling is all fake, and regardless, she points to Jackie as the greatest. Paco invites her to bring him to the match to wrestle El Toro. At first, Jackie disagrees to go, but sees in the poster's picture of the wrestler that the Ox Talisman is attached to El Toro's mask. Jackie and Jade go to to the match, and the Dark Hand follows. Paco arrives with tickets for Jade and himself, but Jade is disappointed about Jackie not planning to wrestle "the greatest wrestler in the world." While Jackie tries to find the talisman, the Dark Hand attacks him, and in an attempt to escape, he accidentally gets into the ring with El Toro. He plans to win so that (by custom of a wrestling loss) El Toro's mask will be taken off and he can get the talisman, but El Toro is stronger than expected and knocks Jackie out. In a dream sequence, Uncle reminds Jackie that each talisman possesses a different power, and it is possible that the Ox's is super-human strength. Jackie explains this to Jade (clearing up her disappointment at his loss), and the two of them go to retrieve the talisman. Outside, El Toro is giving Paco an autograph, and the Dark Hand has noticed the talisman on El Toro's mask. Tohru tries to take the mask away from El Toro, but he is no match for the wrestler's strength. Jackie catches up and tries to persuade El Toro to give him the talisman, but he refuses. Suddenly, the Shadowkhan arrive and attack them, unmasking El Toro. Bare-faced, El Toro is easily subdued, and the Dark Hand takes the talisman, leaving the mask behind. Paco, heartbroken to find out that his hero is a "fake," runs from El Toro in tears. The Dark Hand also kidnaps Jackie and gets away. El Toro's self-confidence is completely broken, but Jade convinces him to help her save Jackie and get the talisman. They find Jackie tied up in a plane, and they get him out, but before they untie him, he says the talisman is in the cockpit. They go inside to get it, and the plane takes off with Jackie hanging outside. While El Toro wrestles Tohru (more evenly-matched this time), Jade stops to try and help Jackie, but she realizes she needs the talisman's strength to pull him in, so she goes to the cockpit. The pilot quickly notices her, and she accidentally knocks him out. It is not until after Jackie manages to break free of his bonds and climb aboard that he and the others notice that the only person keeping the plane in the air is Jade. Meanwhile, Paco is confronting his beloved posters, depressed about El Toro, when the plane crashes nearby. The four get out and Jackie and El Toro are ready to fight Tohru. Jade throws El Toro the talisman, but he throws it back, saying, "I would rather lose with dignity than win by deception." Paco is impressed by this declaration, realizing that El Toro is once again his hero. Tohru is able defeat the duo with a single hit, but Jade knocks him out with a single kick, aided by the talisman. Paco arrives and asks El Toro to teach him "the ways of the wrestler," stating that he is the best. This sparks Jade and Paco to resume their quarrel about whether Jackie or El Toro is the greatest. Jackie is at a museum in New York City, attempting to convince the museum curator to give him the Snake Talisman before the Dark Hand could steal it. The curator assures him that, given the fact that they are trusted to hold the famous Pink Puma diamond, they can see that the talisman will not be stolen by the Dark Hand. Turning to leave, Jackie runs into Ratso, who is casing the museum. The two of them fight, and though Ratso gets away, Jackie gets his jacket and cell phone. Just then, Valmont calls, and by imitating Ratso's voice, Jackie learns that the plan is for the Enforcers to hit the museum at midnight that night. Back at the hotel room, he tries to tell Jade to stay out of this, but at the same time, he is packing supplies to steal the talisman before the Dark Hand does. Jade follows him into the museum anyway and helps him. Meanwhile, a female thief named Viper is also breaking into the museum, aiming to steal the Pink Puma. Both of them successfully steal what they need, but when they are on the way out, they glimpse each other, sparking a fight. In the process, they drop their loot bags, but Jackie realizes that she is not with the Dark Hand. Jade is greatly impressed by her skills, but Jackie denounces her as a criminal. Given his own situation, this causes a moral dilemma to him, and in his flustered protests, he accidentally sets off the alarms. They escape, but Jackie realizes that their loot bags have been switched. The police are able to catch him, and they arrest him as a jewel thief. However, they do not recover the Pink Puma, which Jade has slipped into her own pocket. The next day, Viper finds her accidental piece of loot, and she also discovers its power, invisibility. She uses it to bust Jackie out of prison, agreeing to trade the talisman for the diamond. Ratso follows them using the seeking device. The two of them meet up with Jade, who had brought along the diamond for just such a trade. After trading, however, the talisman turns out to be counterfeit, and even though Jackie and Jade look all around, Viper is already gone. Back at Viper's apartment, Valmont has already arrived, demanding the talisman and ordering the Shadowkhan on her to get it. She turns invisible and goes out the window, but the Shadowkhan track and follow her. When Jackie and Jade are at the Thanksgiving Day parade, they notice a squad of Shadowkhan apparently fighting with nothing, and the Chans instantly know what is happening. Jackie helps Viper fight the Shadowkhan atop a Super Moose balloon. Jade gets into the fight also, and although one of the Shadowkhan is able to get the talisman and turn invisible, she quickly throws a bucket of paint on him, allowing Jackie is able to get the talisman back and beat the opponent. Then, the balloon pops a leak, rocketing and landing on top of the Statue of Liberty. The three of them are safe, but the talisman falls down and turns the statue invisible. After they get down, Viper still has the Pink Puma. She admits to Jackie that she owes him one, and she leaves, despite his requests that she give the diamond back to him so he can return it. Jade turns to her uncle and confesses that she repeated her trick from before, revealing the the Pink Puma she just took back from Viper. Just then, a squad of police officers show up, and Jackie hastily surrenders the diamond. They are less than impressed, instead demanding to know what happened to the Statue of Liberty. Ironically smiles because he can not tell the police that a Talismen made the Statue of Liberty be invisible. The Rabbit Talisman is discovered embedded in the shell of the giant tortoise named Aesop on the Galápagos Islands. Aesop is revealed to have been brought in at the local zoo as both Jade and Valmont had seen this report on their televisions. Jackie examines the tortoise to see how to remove the talisman, when the aquarium had been attacked by the Enforcers. Jackie fails to save the tortoise as the Dark Hand flies away on their private jet. Valmont, seeking to acquire more wealth tells his henchmen to take the tortoise to his friend, Karl Nivor, a wealthy man who enjoys feasting on exotic animals. Ratso turns out to have been left behind at the zoo, and is told to meet the others at a certain location. Jackie and Jade decide to follow Ratso. Jackie tricks Jade into thinking they were taking a taxi, only for Jade to find out she was going home with Uncle, who she tricks into thinking she is a Rabbit Demon. Jade meets up with Jackie at a pier, as they watch Valmont's men sell the tortoise to Nivor, as they had already removed the talisman. Jackie starts following The Dark Hand though Jade insists that he must save Aesop. Jackie decides that he must retrieve the talisman first before getting to Aesop. While Jackie continues after The Dark Hand, Jade sneaks into Nivor's yacht to try to save Aesop. But Aesop is to heavy and does not even bother moving. Once Jackie gets to Tohru, he tries taking the talisman from Tohru's hand, only to accidentally activate its power. Tohru, now moving at lightning speed starts beating Jackie up. As Tohru shoots towards Jackie for a finishing move, Jackie tips a barrel full of oil, which causes Tohru to slip and release the rabbit talisman, which he also ends up tipping their jet over. Jackie looks for Jade, only to see the yacht had left the area and is quite far from him, now. Jackie thinks about how to get over to the yacht, remembering the rabbit talisman's ability to grant the holder lightning speed. Jackie is now able to run across the water and reach the yacht. Shendu - furious with Valmont for sending his men to sell an animal instead of bringing the talisman straight to him - punishes his men and sends the Shadowkhan to finish the job of retrieving the talisman. After Jackie took down Nivor's chef, who was just about to prepare Aesop, the Shadowkhan appear. Jackie moves quickly, knocking down many of them with ease. Using the same trick, one of the Shadowkhan pulled down a barrel of oil, causing Jackie to slip and release the talisman. Jade, now in danger from Nivor, spots the talisman and puts it on Aesop, granting him lightning speed. Jade and Aesop moving so fast, grab Jackie and escape the yacht heading home. Aesop is back at the zoo and the rabbit talisman is now in Section 13. As Jackie finds the Sheep Talisman in a train, he is immediately attacked by Shadowkhan, who take the talisman and throw it to the Enforcers, who are in a helicopter. They then launch missiles to destroy the rails and crash the train, but Jackie escapes, boards the helicopter, and escapes with the talisman. Jackie arrives at Uncle's shop where Jade is waiting for Jackie to take her to the Melvin World amusement park, but Uncle insists that Jackie help Uncle research what power the talisman holds. While the others do research, Jade steals the talisman from its anti-dark-magic box, intending to activate it on her own. She succeeds, and the result is she projects her soul (or astral self) from her body. She realizes that she can fly and move through walls, and she is invisible and inaudible. Meanwhile, Finn and Ratso sneak to the shop, using the talisman detector to sneak past the library and take the talisman from Jade's body. It's so surprisingly easy that they exaggerate it as they give the talisman to Valmont, claiming to have fought Jackie to get it. Without comment, Valmont gives the talisman to Shendu, who is pleased with it but still needs the others. Then Ratso lets slip that they got it of a sleeping child, and Shendu realizes that the child has projected her soul, leaving her body empty. He flies to Jade's body, arriving just after she gets back to the room and notices the talisman missing. Before she can do anything else, he possesses her body He then goes downstairs. "Jade" tells Jackie that he/she wants to go to Section 13, while the real Jade tries and fails to warn her family. Jackie tells Captain Black to pick her up, but Jade wonders why this ghost is so interested in going there. With a shock, she realizes it's after the talismans and exclaims that it must be working for the Dark Hand. As "Jade" is taken away, Uncle learns the power of the talisman, and as he describes the abilities of astral projection, he says astral bodies cannot be heard or seen unless they enter someone's dreams. Jade hears this and seizes the opportunity when Jackie falls asleep doing chores. She enters Jackie's dreams and warns him about the spirit. He doesn't believe her at first, and he nearly meets disaster by sleepwalking on the roof, but she convinces him to check the box and see that the talisman's gone. Waking up, he and Uncle confirm this, and Uncle realizes, "The Sheep talisman has put a wolf in sheep's clothing." He immediately begins research on a Chi spell to evict the demon, and he sends Jackie to stop the impostor. Meanwhile, Shendu is unpleasantly surprised to find that Jackie told Captain Black about "her" wished-for vacation. Instead of going to Section 13, she has been taken to Melvin World. Although "she" tolerates the diversion in angry silence, this changes when Jackie catches up to them and tries to warn her chaperones. "She" responds by knocking them out and moving to fight Chan. She cannot prevail against him, so she summons the Shadowkhan instead. The battle moves onto a rollercoaster, with Shendu in one car hoping to run Jackie down. Just then, Jackie gets a cell phone call from Uncle, who has found the spell and requests that Jade be put on the phone. Jackie struggles his way to her side and puts the phone to her ear. Uncle chants the spell, and the magic goes through the phone line, expelling Shendu from Jade's body and flinging him back to his statue form. As he curses that he cannot break free, Valmont remarks, "Back so soon, Shendu? And what, no talismans?" Jade quickly moves back into her body and apologizes to Jackie. He acknowledges that it is her fault that the Dark Hand now has a talisman, but it is also thanks to her that the rest of them are still safe. While smiling Jade asks Jackie if they can ride the roller coaster again. Jade is getting bullied in school and after the Dark Hand are able to steal the Dragon Talisman from Jackie, Valmont uses it to steal money from the United States Mint against Shendu's wishes. Things get worse when Captain Black is hospitalized during Valmont's robbery which causes Jackie to develop a personal grudge in taking Valmont down, but he must put his anger aside and use his head if he is to stop Valmont from robbing Fort Knox. In the end Jackie defeats Valmont, whereas Jade teaches her former bullie martial arts. Jackie breaks his leg in an accident from Jade's Gnomekop action figure and later, Jade accidentally drops the Rat Talisman into Gnomekop's battery storage and it comes alive, causing no end to the mischief. Episodes :95 References to Jackie Chan's career The TV series features references to Jackie Chan's films and his own life throughout the series. In the first episode, Jackie is surprised to learn that Jade speaks English. She tells him that she never said she didn't speak it, he assumed. This is a reference to Jackie's line of a similar nature in the movie Rush Hour. In the episode "A Night at the Opera", Uncle states that he was part of the stage group "Seven Little Fortunes", which Jackie Chan was actually part of in real life. Another example is season 3 episode 7 Jackie is bitten by a Snake, and uses a kung fu style known as "the drunken master" from one of his earliest headlining films of the same name. According to Jackie during one of his question segments, the characters of the show are based on certain people in his life. Uncle is based on his agent and father, Jade is based on an assortment of his nieces, and Tohru is based on one of his stunt team members as well as himself. An episode titled "And He Does His Own Stunts" in reference to the fact that Jackie Chan does his own stunts in his movies. Some episodes' titles are based on actual film names. For example, "Half a Mask of Kung Fu" is based on Half a Loaf of Kung Fu, four episode titles ("Enter the Viper", "Enter the Cat", "Re-Enter the J-Team", and "Re-Enter the Dragon") are based on Enter the Dragon (In which Jackie Chan performs as a stuntman4), "Shanghai Moon" is based on Shanghai Noon, "Armor of the Gods" is based on Armour of God, "Project A, For Astral" is based on Project A and "Rumble in the Big House" is based on Rumble in the Bronx. Sagas *'The Twelve Talismans' (Ep. 1 – 13) *'The Demon Portals' (Ep. 14 – 52) *'The Talisman-Powered Animals' (Ep. 53 – 69) *'The Oni Masks' (Ep. 70 – 82) *'The Demon Powers' (Ep. 83 – 95) :Note : Episode 14, 15, and 16 were episodes that were suppose to air during the Twelve Tailsmans saga. Voice Cast :Japanese *Hiroya Ishimaru as Jackie Chan *Yoko Honna as Jade Chan *Hajime Iijima as Uncle Chan (Season 1 & 2) *Takao Ishii as Uncle Chan (Season 3 & 4) *Naomi Kusumi as Tohru *Ken Uo as Finn *Jin Urayama as Ratso & Shendu *Hamie Iijima as Chow *Akihiko Shimizu as Valmont *Junichi Endo as Hak Foo *N/A as Daolon Wong *N/A as Drago *Chifuyu as Viper *Takamaru Seko as El Toro Fuerte *Mayuko Yunoki as Paco *N/A as Captain Black *N/A as Mama Tohru *N/A as Super Moose *N/A as Xu Lin *N/A as Drew :English *James Sie as Jackie Chan, Chow & Shendu *Stacie Chan as Jade Chan *Sab Shimono as Uncle Chan *Noah Nelson as Tohru *Adam Baldwin as Finn *Clancy Brown as Ratso, Captain Black & Super Moose *Julian Sands as Valmont (Season 1 – 2) *Andrew Ableson as Valmont (Season 3 – 4) *Jim Cummings as Hak Foo (Season 1) *John DiMaggio as Hak Foo (Season 2 – 5) *James Hong as Daolon Wong *Michael Rosenbaum as Drago *Susan Eisenberg as Viper *Miguel Sandoval as El Toro Fuerte *Franco Velez as Paco *Amy Hill as Mama Tohru *Ashlie Chan as Xu Lin *Jeannie Elias as Drew *Lucy Liu as Future Jade Trivia *The real Jackie Chan appears at the end of every episode answering various fan mail that he received from his fans. He also appears during various parts of the opening sequence. *The opening sequence took almost a year to develop. *The character of Uncle Chan is based on Charles Chan, Jackie's father. *All animated Jackie's beige/khaki clothes are similar to the real Jackie's clothes in the film Armor of God (1986). *Throughout various fifth-season episodes, several of the magical talismans are hidden on screen. *Rock band Wheatus recorded a theme song called "Jackie Chan's the Man" which would play during the end credits. However, during credit titles is when KidsWB airs promotions for their other shows, and thus the song has yet to air DURING the credits (even though Wheatus is credited). KidsWB began airing the song over some montage shots between episodes. In the USA, the only way to hear the song DURING the closing credits is to view the Spanish Language version that currently airs on Telemundo Saturday mornings! But the song is still in English. *The masked luchador, El Toro Fuerte, prides himself at never removing his mask. Ironically enough, in every episode that has centered around El Toro, but not every episode in which he has appeared, El Toro loses/removes his mask. He also says "Sorry!" in every episode he has appeared in, excluding the finale. *As a child, Uncle Chan was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe, like the real Jackie Chan. all information on Jackie Chan Adventures came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Chan_Adventures